


all along the watchtower

by ineffablytimeless



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, Minor Original Character(s), Team as Family, The team can handle ninjas but they can't handle kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablytimeless/pseuds/ineffablytimeless
Summary: The days between missions were short, but occasionally there were moments of peace.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache the Scythian & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	all along the watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably the first in a series of The Old Guard fics that I'm trying out, because I love the movie so much and want more of it. The title is from the song All Along The Watchtower.

The days between missions were short, but occasionally there were moments of peace. Moments where it was just Andy, Nile, Nicky and Joe, no matter where they were. These were the days when their lives felt serene. It didn't matter that Andy had a growing collection of scars from each mission or that Nile was so desperate for her family that she called just to hear her mom's voice. The only thing that mattered was that they all made it out. 

This particular moment took place at night when the four were driving to the airport with the hopes of catching the first flight to Florence. Nile had been the only one in good enough shape to drive an hour ago, and no one else stepped up to the duty despite her frequent whining. Andy had claimed the passenger seat, so Joe had his arms around a sleeping Nicky in the back. The radio was playing a soft song, so quietly that no words could be made out.

"Any of you have an idea why we're going to Italy?" Nile broke the silence, attempting to prompt a conversation. Although her eyes were diligently trained on the road ahead, she could see Andy nod. They had grown to trust Copley with sending them to the right place, but Andy would still demand every single detail and threaten to kill him each and every time if they were sent into anywhere blind. Nile however, had been more focused on the Copley's discovery of a marble bust that was almost definitely Andy, although none of the others either confirmed or denied it. "Are you gonna tell me?"

Andy decisively shook her head. The song on the radio finished and a louder, more upbeat tune started playing. Nile drummed her fingers to the beat and hummed in a low voice until Joe spoke.

"If we talk to you, will you stop doing that?" Nile gave him a look of feigned hurt, but once Andy agreed with him she eagerly accepted their terms. 

"Uh, I spy with my-" Andy groaned loudly, but she was shushed by Joe and reminded that Nicky was sleeping off eight bullets to the face. "Something beginning W."

"Wing mirror!"

"No, Joe, it's a water bottle."

"It's windshield guys. I literally haven't moved my eyes and it's the only thing between me and the road." Andy sighed loudly and slumped back in her chair. The three played several more rounds of the mind-numbing game before Nile slammed on the brakes, causing Nicky to wake up and reach for his gun, and to then be reassured by Joe that they were in no danger.

"H for halfway to the A for airport and most importantly, M for McDonald's." Nile laughed, clearly pleased with herself. She pulled into the almost empty parking lot and sat for a few seconds before matter-of-factly stating, "I want a milkshake."

As the four of them climbed out of the car, they attempted to make their appearances tidier by removing bloodstained, ripped jackets and removing or concealing the copious amounts of weapons they were carrying. Andy was the only one of them with any injuries and was stopped by Joe, who examined the cuts on her forehead and arms before deeming her fit enough. His opinion wouldn't have stopped her from doing anything anyway, but it was a small reassurance for the rest of the team that their leader was still in one piece.

Inside the McDonald's, the group chose the table against the back wall where they could still see the door and could also watch the tired worker at the counter and the overnight traveling family two tables away from them. The family was made up of a bored dad, and exceedingly nosy mom and three young children of indeterminable ages who were all in various tired states. Nicky draw the metaphorical short straw in the teams battle of wills and stood up with a sigh to order.

The girl behind the counter took Nicky's rambling order (that the others could only hope got them what they wanted), while one of the children from the family toddled over to their table and tugged on Andy's sleeve. Nile and Joe, on the other side of the table, both held their breath and stared and Andy stared at the little boy, who opened his mouth to speak. 

"What's your name?" Sleep-deprived and inexperienced with children, Andy turned to the others, possibly the most fearful they had ever seen her. 

It was then however that Nicky sat back down by Andy's side, dumped two brown paper bags on the table and started sharing out the food. He paused to look at the child for a second, before reading the situation. 

"Hello, _bambino_. Why don't you go talk to your mom?" Nicky eyed said mother anxiously as she was giving them all a part protective, part jealous glare. He ushered the boy away and turned to the others. "It really isn't that hard you guys." Nile kicked him under the table.

The four of them carried on talking while they ate, ignoring the glares of the woman Nile had dubbed 'Karen'. They talked about their childhoods and their missions, they talked about their wildest deaths and people's wildest reactions when they got back up, they talked about their favourite things and that which they hated, they talked about their goals and their secrets and their deepest regrets. Sudden bursts of laughter and solemn silences were common, but even when the most painful of topics came up, such as Quynh or Booker, it was as if a blanket of peace covered them. It allowed them solace from the guilt and anger and betrayal.

Soon enough they hit the road again, and this time Joe was in the driver seat, having a much better time than Nile. Nile herself was arguing with Nicky over who got the most space on the back seat, as although Nicky was disinterested and had been in a lot worse places, it had escalated into a matter of pride. Andy was ignoring all of them. She had a pair of headphones on that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, but most likely belonged to Nile. The violent music she was listening to was audible to the others.

It wasn't perfect. In a few hours, they would be on a plane preparing to kill someone. But they were a family, and they were safe, and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Subscribe to this series if you want more!


End file.
